The Mystic Grounds
by Psychette
Summary: Lucius And Snape find out something about Hogwarts and now they have to try to stop it before it stops them from telling others.
1. Diagon Alley

Chapter One ~ Diagon Alley  
  
***  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked down the center of Diagon Alley. Strolling along, glaring at every witch and wizard that crossed his path. Lucius was more dangerous than imaginable. His skills in witchcraft was amazing. What was worse was his skill to overpower those who thought of the impossible.  
  
Noticing The Leaky Cauldron not to far from view, Lucius decided to go in and have a drink.  
  
He came in and seen the bartender, Tom, behind the wooden counter of the pub. Hardly anyone Lucius knew was around. He went up to Tom. His stare almost hypnotic. He asked him for a Mulled Mead drink. Tom not really interested in Lucius' long glare, nodded and handed him a tall glass.  
  
Soon after finishing it, someone familiar came in the pub. Professor Severus Snape. His long Black Robes and Cloaks swept from behind him, his hands swayed back and forth. His nose, scrunched up tightly as if he had just smelt something really bad. His eyes were their normal, black, cold self. Empty inside and out. Snape and Lucius made eye contact as he walked over to Malfoy.  
  
"Surprize seeing you here, Lucius," replied Snape coldly. Lucius gave a smirk. "Have you gotten the Dark Arts job yet, Severus? I heard Dumbledore has an opening for it."  
  
"No," he said, even more coldly. "Professor Lockhart has been given the job... once again"  
  
"How? I thought his memory was gone... wiped out..."  
  
"Apparently not. He's gotten it all back and now is on full alert to make a fool of himself...once again..."  
  
Lucius gave a small, uncaring grin. "I see."  
  
Severus' eyes searched Lucius' expression. His black, shoulder-legth hair hanging around his face, giving him a more shallow appearance. "Are tonight's plans still in effect?" he asked him.  
  
Lucius' chin raised up in the air as he gave a sharp nodd.  
  
"Yes, Severus -- that is if you can keep Lockhart off your mind for a least one moment..."  
  
Snape's lips curled back at his remark. "As if you don't have any problems..."  
  
"I do -- Yes, but that's none of your concern...now is it?"  
  
Severus began to grind his teeth hard. His eyes filled with hate. "Just show up tonight...or else..."  
  
He spun around, his robes and cloaks following him and he walked out of the Pub. Lucius, still smiling, watched through the window until Snape and his shadow disappeared.  
  
*** 


	2. The Lost Snitch

Chapter Two ~ The Lost Snitch  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape left for Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and wizardly. His mind was set on revenge. He tried to keep his mind off of Lockhart and The Dark Arts position, but nothing could stop him from thinking about it.  
  
When arriving at the school, Severus wandered about, hoping to clear his head. He seemed lost. As if he was new to Hogwarts. He kept his arms crossed for warmth. There was a small breeze that hit him in the face, though he hardly noticed.  
  
Then something happened -- a loud sound -- a human sound came from the sky -- while in the courtyard Severus stopped walking and glanced up.  
  
What he saw was unbelievable -- up in the sky, flying high and mightly on a Nimbus 2000 broomstick was Harry Potter.  
  
"POTTER!" he bellowed, uncrossing his arms, still glancing up. Harry didn't hear him. Instead he flew away from him near where the forest was. "What is that boy up to now," mumbled Severus.  
  
He followed Harry, watching him fly down to the ground and walking over to where Hagrid's small hut was. He looked as if he was searching for something.  
  
"Potter -- what do you think you're doing this late at night and on a broomstick? -- you've once again broken the Hogwart rules..."  
  
Harry looked up at Severus, startled by his presence. "Sir-- I was looking for the Golden Snitch - Oliver had it out earlier and I couldn't find it -- "  
  
"Yes, I bet Potter," Snape said not beliving him. "50 points from Gryffindor, you know the rules. Flying outside at NIGHT is forbidden...go to your common room...NOW!"  
  
Harry gave a weak sigh. "Yes, Sir," he said beginning to walk off. Snape stopped him and grabbed his broom.  
  
"You'll get this back tomorrow...be lucky I didn't give you detention..otherwise you would have missed the first Quidditch game..."  
  
Harry nodded walking off. Severus shook his head. How he hated that boy. Nothing but trouble. His lips curled back, showing his grim and white teeth. His nose hung over, like a long, pointed knife. His eyes grew small watching Harry walk up the steps to the hallways.  
  
With a snap of his finger the broom disappeared. He began his walk again, now heading off to the lake. He decided to wait for Lucius...  
  
*** 


End file.
